Rain,Rain, Go Away
by yaoirokzthebest
Summary: It's raining again in England and Arthur is bored. There's nothing to do but sit and sit all day. Will he able to do something and make his family closer? AU


_Rain, rain, go away_

Drizzle, drizzle, drizzle… It's the same as always in England. Sure there are times when it's sunny, but it's too rare. If it isn't rainy, it's cloudy and cold so children can't play if they don't want to get sick.

One of this children is Arthur, the youngest of the Kirklands. Their parents are long gone so it's upto Cameron, the oldest to take care of them. Sometimes James and Jamie, the male twins help their brother in his work so they can have money for their needs and sometimes wants, and today is one of this days. Rhys is doing the household chores so he out too...

With everyone so busy, he can't do anything inside the house, and can't go out it left him with one thing…

Boredom.

"Rhys! Can I play outside?" he finally can't take the boredom, Rhys didn't paused at cleaning the furniture but he answered him anyway.

"Sorry Artie, but it's raining"

"When is it not raining anyway?" he grumbled.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon"

_Come again some other day_

"Rain, rain go away, come again some other day, I want to play!"

"What are you doing Arthur?" Arthur is motioning his little finger like a rain while singing, as if doing some ritual. A very cute ritual in fact.

"I'm making this dumb rain go away! Our teacher said that if we do this, the rain might go!" He said frustrated, he still heard the tapping noise outside because of the rain as if it's mocking him. When the rain didn't stopped he tried again and some more, but it was useless so he was reduced into a very unhappy and bored boy.

_How cute _Rhys thought, but if he didn't do anything it might cause a problem, or Arthur would, he sighed, he puts his cleaning utensils at the top shelf so no one would play with it. Knowing his brothers, they can be imaginative when it comes to destruction of things

"If you keep making that face it might stuck that way" he said but inside he's really smiling

"I don't care! It's the rain's fault anyway!" to attest his declaration he stuck out his tongue facing the glass window viewing the outside. Rhys chuckled at that, _so cute! _It pays off the responsibility brought to him everytime he looked at his brother, knowing that he's doing this for him.

_Little Arthur wants to play_

Rhys sat on the floor in the living room motioning Arthur to do the same.

"Fine, I'll play with you" Arthur gave him a smile so bright. After all it's the first time he ever played with his brothers.

"Really?" Rhys can't stop the smile forming, happiness is contagious after all

"Yes, really"

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Just the two of us?" Arthur nodded in confirmation

"Just the two of us"

_Rain, rain you can stay_

Cameron, James and Jamie went inside the house to find it quiet. It's quite unusual since usually as soon as they got in they'll be glomped by their baby brother of theirs that they secretly love, and instead they were greeted by silence

"Wer is wee Ar-" Cameron was cut off by someone giggling

"Who giggled?" the twins asked simultaneously

They were met by Rhys who looked like he went to a place where it's full of dirt

"Wha' happen' ta ye?" instead of answering them Rhys went straight to the small cabinet, he opened it but it was empty

"I'm finding Arthur, I only have a minute left" he opened everything that can be opened but still nothing

"What are you doing anyway Rhys?" Jamie asked, a little confused at his brother's behavior.

"Playing hide and seek, I haven't won even once" and as if to taunt him, a giggle was heard again

"Ye los' ta wee Ar'ur?" Cameron cackled at the state if his brother. It's not like everyday you see Rhys getting a dirt on him or so. That clean freak.

"Shut up!" he realized it was times up, and Arthur came out of the very tall vase which Rhys cursed inside his mind _Damn that vase, why does it has to be so big!_

"Brother! Brother play with us too!" Arthur jumped up and down in front of Cameron excited.

"Aye!" he picked up Arthur and put him and his shoulder, he held Arthur's legs for security "Jamie's i'!" he ran somewhere inside the house, Rhys and James following him, laughing altogether.

"Hey! Not fair!" Jamie exclaimed, he was laughing though.

For the rest of the day, five of them played different games enjoying all the while, not caring of the rain outside.

_Little Arthur play with brothers all day!_

**Woo! Another oneshot done… I kinda feel it's too short when I read it but it sure took me some time to write it…I hope the story is good and please R&R! if there are some mistakes tell me so I can avoid it next time! Well, see you!**

**p.s  
>The last two lines of the song in this fic is not real… I just added them…<br>And I don't own Hetalia and the song rain, rain, go away.**

**Names **

**Arthur- I'm sure you know him… it's England!  
>Rhys- Wales<br>Jamie- Ireland  
>James- Nothern Ireland<br>Cameron- Scotland**


End file.
